Heroes of Olympus Prom AU
by C. G. Adcock
Summary: The casts of Heroes of Olympus and Percy Jackson and the Olympians go through the adventure of high school prom. AU in which all characters are Juniors or Seniors in high school.
1. Chapter 1: The Big Question

Chapter 1: The Big Question

"You seem nervous" Piper told Jason as she kicked her legs back and fourth, "If you're worried that we'll get caught, we won't." Piper and Jason spent every afternoon on the roof of their school- a place that was not technically open for students.

"It's not that," Jason sputtered, "It's just- INeedToAskYouSomething."

Piper sat up, "You can ask me anything," she assured him.

Jason slowly stood up, and Piper followed his lead, "Piper McLean, will you go to prom with me?"

Piper squealed and wrapped Jason in a hug so tight that she fell on top of him. The pair giggled and kissed, "So, is that a yes?" asked Jason. Piper nodded and kissed him again.

_What if she doesn't come_ Frank thought to himself as he paced back and fourth underneath the football stands. At that spot, Frank had set up a banner reading, "Hazel, will you go to prom with me?"

Earlier that day, he had texted Hazel and told her to meet him there at 2:00. It was 2:04. Frank looked to the street and spotted Hazel's lavender Bug pulling into the parking lot.

She stepped out and walked towards Frank. Hazel had not seen the banner yet, and she checked her phone as she walked, "Sorry I'm late," she called, "I was at lunch with Nico and time got a-" She saw the banner.

Hazel covered her mouth and and jumped in excitement. she was breathing to heavy to speak, so she just nodded "yes" in response.

"I was hoping for that," Frank said. He wasn't sure if Hazel could hear him, but he didn't care.

Percy and Annabeth giggled as they munched on popcorn and watched the movie.

"I can't believe you've never scene Airplane!" Percy exclaimed to Annabeth, "It's a classic!"

"70's comedies aren't really my thing," Annabeth admitted, "but this one is actually pretty good."

Percy sat up, "Hey, are you doing anything on the 15th?"

"15th of April? I don't think so, why?"

Percy held up two tickets, "Because we're going to prom together!"

"Oh, cool! Can't wait!"

And the couple retuned to the movie.


	2. Chapter 2: All The Single Ladies (& Leo)

Chapter 2: All the Single Ladies (and Leo)

"Hey, Thalia!" exclaimed Rachel as she jogged down the hall to catch up with her friend, "Do you have a prom date yet?"

Thalia raised her eyebrows, "What do you think?"

"Yeah, I figured so," Rachel replied, "Well, I thinking about getting a group of girls together and going as friends. Would you like to join us?"

"Ummm, sure. who else is going?"

Rachel looked at her toes, "I don't know. You're the first person I've asked."

"Well, I'm honored," Thalia smirked, "Hey! Do you think Reyna would want to come with us?"

"I don't see why not," Rachel replied, "You can ask anyone you want to come with us."

As usual, Thalia and Reyna sat together at lunch.

"Are you going to prom with anyone?" asked Thalia.

"I'm not going," Reyna replied casually.

"What? No! You have to go. It's our _Senior Prom_."

"That I will not be attending."

"Well, Why not?"

"I don't dance."

"Don't or won't?"

"Both," Reyna said curtly, "you can add can't in there too."

Thalia sighed in frustration, "You don't _have _to _dance. _No one's gonna judge you if you just stand there and step to the beat." Thalia preformed a short demonstration in her chair.

"I don't _have_ any rhythm," Reyna replied, "That's why I was never in band or choir"

"I always thought you were just too busy with cross country and track."

"Well, that too."

"Okay, we're getting off topic. _ . .Prom._ No returns, refunds, or exchanges."

Reyna grinned, "I'll think about it."

Leo kicked the dirt and leaned onto the fence next to Nico, "That's the _fourth_ girl I've asked to prom, and the _fourth_ time I've gotten rejected. 'Saving herself for Jason,' she says. Well, you know what Drew? Jason already has a date, so you can suck it!"

Leo was screaming now, and Nico simply scooted a few inches away. It looked like Leo needed his space.

It seemed only then that Leo noticed Nico's presence. "Hey," Leo nodded to Nico, and Nico nodded back. "Sorry about that. I'm just getting frustrated that I don't have a prom date yet… Are you having an luck with the ladies?"

Nico shrugged, "I haven't tried. I'm not going."

Leo was shocked, "Dude! You have to go! It's _prom_."

"Prom isn't really my thing."

"I don't care. I am going to drag you to the prom whether you like it or not."

"Whatever you say, bro."


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping

Chapter 3: Shopping

Hazel, Piper, and Annabeth decided to go dress shopping for prom together. They shopped at a little boutique call Stacy's downtown. The girls were greeted by a collage-age looking girl with an exaggerated smile.

"Welcome to Stacy's!" she exclaimed, "My name is Kelly. What can I help you with today?"

"We're looking for prom dresses," Piper explained.

"Than you're at the right place. We had hundreds to choose form. Do you have anything specific in mind."

The trio shook there heads simultaneously.

"Not a clue."

"Yup."

"Pretty much."

Kelly's smile began to fade, "Okay. most of our prom dresses are in the back, and someone will be to help you girls out."

Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel made there way to the back of the store and started picking out dresses.

About 8 rejected outfits later, the girls found a peculiar sight: Thalia quite literally _pulling _an unwillingReyna into the boutique with Rachel and Lacey pushing on the rear.

"I'm not going to need a dress if I'm not going to prom," Reyna complained.

"Well, you said you would go to prom," snapped Thalia.

"I said I'd think about it."

"Close enough!" Thalia turned to Kelly, "Where can we find prom dresses?" she asked breathlessly.

Kelly seemed a bit less friendly with this bunch, nevertheless, she sent them to the back of the store.

Aside from the polite wave and smile to each other, the two groups didn't interact much, but Hazel, Piper, and Annabeth did catch occasional glances of Thalia trying to get Reyna to try on a gorgeous purple dress or Lacey telling Rachel how pretty she looks in the green dress she found.

After about two hours of searching, Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel all found dresses. Annabeth was in a flowing royal blue gown that reached her ankles. Hazel wore a ball gown style lavender dress that showed her curves just a little. Piper's dress was a bit more exotic. She looked even more like a model in the neon pink, knee length dress that included feathers from the waist down.

The next day, after being told of what they were expected to buy, the boys went tux shopping. This was a bit less of an adventure than the dress shopping. Almost all outfits were identical, so it was only a matter of find the least expensive tux to rent.

Even though they didn't have dates, Leo and Nico were invited to go shopping with Frank,Percy, and Jason. They accepted the invitation, and rented tuxes to wear to prom.

During the shopping process, Leo pulled Jason aside, "Thanks for inviting Nico," Leo said, "If not for this, he probably wouldn't be going to prom."

"I just wanted everyone to be included," Jason replied.

A/N

Sorry this took a while. I've been super busy lately, and it's only going to get worse. I won't be uploading quite as regularly now.


End file.
